The Horse and the Dog
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Contest entry for The Year of the Horse. The Spirit of the Horse and Dog have grown almost inseparable over the cycle, but what will happen when they part?


**So this is a contest entry for lwd-sessxrin's contest, Year of the Horse:**

**lwd-sesshxrin . deviantart journal / 1st - Contest - Entry - Year - of - the - Horse - 424252311 (sans spaces)**

**Hope you guys like it ^^**

* * *

Amber eyes flickered to look up to the moon rising above the horizon, his lungs expelling a soft sigh as he became aware that, at the dawn of the new day, it would become her day. The demon was quiet as he moved across the field, the grass swishing over his hakama and the breeze wafting through his long silver locks.

He was a regal demon, tall and proud. He commanded respect where he walked and often received it. His face always seemed stern, his markings heightening his handsome face and his body strong.

Inhaling the fresh scent deeply, the sensitive nose searching for her, a smile curling on his lips as he found where she had hidden herself away, the scent of water accompanying her enticing fragrance; moving towards her, the demon reminisced about their years together.

Thanks to his heritage, he was given the honour of becoming the Zodiac Spirit of the Dog, bringing with him courage, faithfulness, and leadership, but not without aloofness, sharp tongues, and boastfulness of brave deeds. Typically, it was demons that were chosen to become the next sign, though there have been few to break the pattern, the next Horse being one of them.

She seemed scared when first chosen, understandable as, until she was given her duties, the Zodiac animals were things of legend and myth. After a week of tears and fear, she had finally earned her bravery to speak, some animals, like the Rooster were welcoming and friendly to her, the Snake, having a history of trickery, particularly with the Horse, constantly teased her, laughing without malice as she became quite flustered. The Ox , keeping in its cautious nature and history with the horse, stayed away, but warmed up to her own kindness and sunny nature, though they were only acquaintances. The Rat and Sheep, again, not the most compatible with her, were at least civil and tolerant of her.

It was he, the Dog, that took the slowest to warm up to her, despite them considered to be good matches. He was, before he took on the role of the Dog's spirit, a proud demon, hating humans and considering him better than she. Now, however, she was on his level, a Spirit of the Zodiac, set to bring changes in her year as he was to his.

As the Horse, she was indeed clever and kind, cheerful and chatty. She was perceptive and acutely aware of people's emotion, and though she was grounded, she was stubborn, and strived to be successful, her face turning dour when faced with failure.

Above all else, she was truly beautiful.

For a horse, he had envisioned a stocky woman, someone physically strong, not this petite young woman with long, but not disproportionate, limbs. As was part of the Horse's flaws, she did have a weakness for expensive kimonos, a weakness the demon exploited after he finally conceded to his emotions.

He wondered why he had let his disdain for humans keep him from her. As a Horse and Dog, they were considered a good match, both said to avoid Oxen and were clever in business ventures and strive for success. She was popular and friendly, someone to change his cold-hearted demeanour and dull his sharp, often cruel, words. One thing he noticed was, like him, she enjoyed freedom and the outdoors, the demon figuring she would never be tamed by anyone.

The young woman was given her role just after the last year of the Horse, her responsibility to be relinquished after the first year as was customary when the spirit was human. Demons, on the other hand, relinquished the duties when the stars told them so. He had been preforming his duties for as long as he could remember, inheriting them from his father. The horse preceding her had been the second, the third predicated to reside much longer than one before her, something the demon was extremely grateful for, as he could no longer imagine a moment without her.

Slowly, the young woman managed to wear his defenses down, her warmth and happiness spreading like the sun's rays. Whenever the twelve gathered for parties, he would often sit in the corner while she was surrounded by most of the others, chatting incessantly and laughing, her smile putting the moon to shame in the presence of her beauty.

His body slipping away had, at least he thought, gone unnoticed by the other Zodiac members. After a few moments of peace, he rested himself on the trunk of a large tree, his quiet disturbed by feet moving towards him. Turning to look up, the demon's eyes meet the large chocolate orbs, the dark lashes framing them think and long, akin to a Horse's.

"Are you alright?"

Her concern was evident in her voice, her hands on her knees as her hair, always free from ties and ribbons, hung over her shoulder, looking unruly and unkempt as was typical of it.

"Did you drink too much?" she asked, her body settling on the ground next to him, "I've had that happen once or twice. I don't know why everyone said it makes them feel good, it just made me feel sick and gross-"

"_Must_ you talk so much!?"

The young woman was taken back at his apparent anger, her body flinching as he glared at her.

"Sorry," she apologized quietly after a moment, her head hanging in apparent embarrassment, "I forget that people are bothered by it…"

"Most people are," he shot back.

"The others don't seem to mind-"

"Well I do," the demon muttered, "and it's frustrating when I'm looking for peace and silence and there you are disturbing it!"

Though at first she appeared embarrassed at her chastisement, her stubbornness not to be forgotten as her eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips pulled tightly together. Wordlessly, she stood, her hands brushing off her gold and red kimono, the fire blazing around it a sign of her element.

"I just came to see if you were okay," the young woman muttered angrily, "you don't need to be so angry Sesshomaru!"

"My title is Lord!" the demon barked at her, "and you _will _do well to remember that!"

She flinched at the harshness of his voice, the demon now towering over her.

"Only if _you _remember to be respectful of me," she shot back, "I don't _intend_ to irritate you!"

"And yet you do!" the demon growled, "now leave me to my peace and quiet!"

Turning on her heel and huffing away, she left him to himself, the other now fuming at the blatant disrespect she showed him. She was still entirely new to this life, her old one one of less luxury and finery, herself living in a poorer area of town, though she had apparently envied the rich and beautiful. And now, she was one. Yet, though she was chatty and fun-loving, she was humble and remembered her kind heart, never acting vain or disrespectful. At least, not to the other Spirits.

Sesshomaru was proud and aloof, demanding respect from them all, all of which gave it to him out of fear of his wrath. He would not kill another Spirit, but he would not hesitate to announce their short-comings. Though the temperament of dogs was to be friendly, he was not. He was loyal, though, but not as warm-hearted as his sign would indicate.

Telling himself he had nothing to apologize for, their quick exchange nothing more than that. Their avoidance had, in time, become noticed by the other's, the spirits that were brave enough to approach him asking him about the tension between them, him informing the others that there was nothing occurring between them. The rabbit sided with him while the Sheep, often incompatible with the dog, sided with her.

The Monkey, frustrated with the direction the arguments were heading, promptly informed both the Dog and the Horse that they must reconcile before the night was through, acting as a mediator between them. Much to the demon's surprise, it was the young woman who conceded first, her head bowing to him, her hair slipping to the floor as she bent over.

"I am sorry for speaking out, Lord Sesshomaru, I shouldn't have been so rude."

Amber eyes flickering to the monkey, his own lings expanding deeply as he bowed to her in turn.

"Thank you for your apology, Lady Rin," he murmured softly, "I am sorry for the way I reacted."

Satisfied, the Monkey left the two of them, the atmosphere lighter as they sat in each other's company.

Throughout the years, Sesshomaru found her company more and more enjoyable, her smile making his heart lighter and her laugh he found to be one of the sweetest sounds. It was during his year, which was easily the most exhaustible time for any spirit, demon or no, that they had grown almost inseparable, the young woman supporting him as a dedicated wife would her husband. During his sparse free time, they were in each other's company, but when alone, the demon was informed of her continuously studying her manners and her etiquette which, upon questioning her, Sesshomaru discovered that she was trying to be someone she thought worthy of him, her cheeks flushing deeply as she explained her reasoning.

He had even chosen to lavish her in beautiful gifts, treasured that were accepted with humbleness and a surprised smile. Kimonos were made of pure silk, colours of yellows and purples woven throughout, flowers given to her room, bouquets of Calla lilies, Jasmines, and Marigolds. It was apparent that, from the gifts, Sesshomaru knew about what was fortunate under her sign, the idea warming her heart and making it lift.

At the end of his year, while the other's welcomed in the Pig's year and feasted as he wished, both the Horse and the Dog sat together, his long fingers taking her delicate hand and pulling her along once the party had ended, the two ending up in the long grass, hidden from all prying eyes.

They hadn't kept their relationship nonphysical. There were hands bushing over flesh, bodies leaning against each other as she chatted and he listened patiently, finding her voice soothing and her passion enjoyable. Eventually, the two had moved to kisses, quick at first, but slowly wandering down her neck and lingering on her lip, savouring her taste.

Whether it was alcohol or the tension that had built up over their time together, particularly in their last year, the two became one under the moon's light, his body never feeling such warmth and passion as he did inside her.

She appeared nervous in the first few moments, her touch timid and letting him guide her, the alabaster cheeks flushing deeply as he body was slowly exposed to his hungering gaze. She grew in confidence as she began to touch his strong body, her fingers trailing over his muscles and gripping into his back as she arched her breasts into his chest, their lips crashing and her body clinging to his.

The young woman never sound so delicious as she did that night, his body absorbing the sight of her flush and taunt body, her midnight locks spilt over the grass, his fingers running through hair he found to be akin to silk rather than the coarseness that he assumed.

Her naked body had woken up next to his, his arm curled around her slender waist and his lips to her hair, his body waking well before hers.

They spent many more years together, years that, because they were now Spirits, appearing as months, time now having almost no meaning to them. It was because of their new lives, that two of Rin's greatest wishes could not be answered. She seemed devastated when Sesshomaru had informed her that they could not marry, and nor could they have any children.

Now, it was almost her time, her first, and last, year as the Horse. He knew from experience that no matter how long one studied for, the actual year was much more taxing and stressful than anyone could have imagined. Because of her nature, the demon worried that, perhaps like the previous Spirit, it might overwhelm her.

The trees thickened as he maneuverer towards the pool, the sound of water splashing and moving around the slim body that warmed inside it. His body was silent as he moved towards the edge of the pool, her hair spilt out in the clear water and her own eyes fluttered closed as she relaxed in the heat, the demon seeing her as more of a Kelpie than the Zodiac Spirit. Her legs lifted up out of the water, the slim shins and calves exposed to the moon, and to the demon's wandering eyes.

"Good evening, my love."

She jolted awake, her hand covering her breasts as she turned to look up at him, her surprised face morphing into a smile and a soft laugh.

"You scared me," Rin confessed as she moved towards the edge of the spring, her hand grabbing the kimono and used it to cover her body as she came and sat beside him, "what did you want?"

"To come see you, what else," he murmured, his shoes taken from his feet as he lowered his body next to hers.

She nodded, her eyes flickering back to the warm water that steamed in the night.

"What bothers you?"

The young woman sighed, hating how easy to read, particularly for him.

"My year starts at dawn," Rin whispered, her eyes moving to the moon, "my first one…"

"Are you nervous?"

His amber eyes met her chocolate orbs, the deep passion he held in them for her making her heart stir.

"Yes," the young woman confessed, "I am…"

"What frightens you?" Sesshomaru pressed, her head resting on his shoulder, the cooling dark hair soaking his kimono.

"What if I screw up?" Rin asked, "I-I mean… what if I bring bad luck or-or I cause chaos or-"

"Each person experiences the world differently," the demon explained softly, "you can't blame yourself if not every single person has a perfect year."

She sighed quietly, her feet still in the pool and moving in circles while she still gripped her kimono to her chest.

"It's a lot of pressure…"

"It is," the demon nodded, his eyes turned to the sky, "it is also a great honour."

"I know," the young maiden nodded, her face still in disappointment only to change in confusion as he chuckled softly. "What?"

"You truly are the Horse's spirit," he murmured, "failure brings on a bout of pessimism."

"I haven't even failed yet," she mumbled, long fingers running through her black locks.

"And you won't," Sesshomaru's lips pressed to her temples.

"But how can you know!?"

"Rin," the demon whispered, "the key to a successful year is not to think everything is your fault. It can't be," he smiled warmly, "if we had that power, everyone would wish for the Year of the Horse."

"Not everyone," Rin murmured, her hand reaching to cup his, "businessmen would dedicate shrines to the Year of the Dog."

"A few used too," he grinned, "but now…" he sighed, "I'm content with what we are now."

"Mhmm…"

Amber eyes flickered to her, her eyes appearing distant as a thought made itself present in the forefront of her mind.

"What are you thinking about now?"

She grinned at his words, her eyes looking up at him.

"Us," the young woman confessed, "and what happens when this is over…"

"I truly don't know," he murmured, "but, I do know this; when your time is over, I will follow you."

"But, what about your position!?" she seemed taken aback at his words, knowing that she was to leave before him.

"It will be filled with someone they think suitable," Sesshomaru informed her, "surely the Jade Emperor told you we could leave if we so wished."

"He-He did," she swallowed thickly, "b-but… this is your father's legacy-"

"Which pales in comparison to you," he whispered, the young woman blushing furiously at his charm.

"What happens, when you relinquish your position?" the young woman asked timidly.

"From what I've heard," Sesshomaru informed her, "you are given a new life on earth."

"That's it?"

"You retain your memories, from what I understand," the demon nodded, "and, sometimes, you encounter other Spirits."

"I'd like that," she confessed quietly, "to meet you again."

"To be married to you, for you to have my children," his lips returned to her forehead, "it would be perfect… I yearn for that."

Rin smiled as she leaned against him, her normally vocal demeanour quieted as they sat in silence.

"I will always want for you," he murmured, "this I promise you, Rin."

"Even though my sign came before yours?" the young woman teased, her lips curled into a smile as his did.

"The best things come to those that wait," Sesshomaru informed her, his finger touching her button nose.

"If I recall," she teased, her lips pulling into a quirky smile, "the dog lost the race because he took a bath."

"Ah, but the horse was so startled by the snake, it came Seventh," the demon murmured, his lips to her hair, "besides, if you were bathing before me, I might just follow in my ancestor's footsteps."

Rin giggled as he trailed down to the crook of her neck, his lips ghosting over her pale flesh.

"Oh really?"

Sesshomaru watched as she slipped from his arms back into the warm water, her kimono left by the poolside as she let the water flow up to her collarbone, her hair as free as she was as it flowed slowly in the pool of water, a cheeky grin playing on her lips.

"Don't tempt me like that Rin," he murmured as he stripped his torso of his kimono, the young woman watching as his own naked body slipping into the water his form advancing upon hers.

She giggled as his hands placed on either side of her head, her eyes looking up to his as his lips curled into a deadly grin, the hunger in his amber orbs making her shiver.

"We won't have much time for this," Sesshomaru whispered as his lips ghosted over hers, only just hovering before she closed the gap between them, her arms slipping to wrap around his neck and shoulders.

His own hands found their way to her hips, the fingers sliding sensually up her body, his one hand moving to press at the small of her back, her navel against his abdomen. The demon's chest crushed her breasts, his tongue slipping into his mouth, hers moving against his as she moaned quietly from his touch.

They broke for quick breaths before resuming their devious activities, his lips firm but gentle on hers, his fingers weaving through her hair, her head tilting back in response to his touch. Temptation became too much for him as he took to her throat, his lips sucking and kissing at the creamy flesh.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed softly, "don't leave marks…"

"They're to show the world that you are mine," Sesshomaru told her breathless, "just as I am yours."

"I have a dance tomorrow," Rin protested weakly, "Sesshomaru…"

"Then I'll mark you were no one will see you," the demon whispered, the young woman giggling quietly.

"I'll always be yours," she told him, "marks or no."

Smirking as he kissed her collarbone, her body quivering at his touch, his lips finding the sensitive crook of her neck only to make her squeak in delight.

"You sound like a Rabbit," he whispered, "perhaps that should've been your year."

"But not the Rat?" Rin asked.

"The Dog is more compatible with the Rabbit than the Rat," Sesshomaru informed her, his hands lowering to lift her body up, her arms and legs wrapping around his body as she looked down to him, giggling in excitement at his strength, "but _I_ am only compatible with _you_."

Smiling in warmth, the young woman lowered her lips to press against his, her toes curling as he moved with her to the edge of the pool, his hands simultaneously gripping his kimono and lying her body on top of it, her black hair spilt behind her, the water on her body reflecting the moon, making her alabaster flesh seemingly glow. His own hair, heavy with water, slipped off his back and to the ground as he admired her beauty, her deep brown eyes hazed with lust and love. Love for him.

His mouth covered hers passionately as he felt warmth bud in his chest purely from what she felt for him. The demon wanted to treasure her for eternity, but what they had now wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Sesshomaru wanted to have her for his wife, he wanted to watch her belly swell with their child, knowing that, for their flaws, she would be loving and cherish her child, cherish his child as she loved him.

"Sesshomaru…"

He lips expelled his name breathlessly, her hands reaching to cup his cheeks, her fingers running over his markings tenderly, her lips in a soft and gorgeous smile.

Kissing towards her supple chest, the demon was gentle with her flesh as nails ran over her skin, his caring and love poured into each touch of his. Her body moved as though she were a violin, his touch making her body adjust for him as a string to a bow.

His tongue extended to delve between the valley of her breasts, his lips kissed tenderly at the flesh, his sensitive ears listening to her breathy moans and gasps, the sound enticing him and driving his animalistic urges and pleasures. Her hands ran though his white locks as she pressed his head closer to her chest, Sesshomaru smirking as he enjoyed her bravery.

"_Ah… hah…_"

The keen moans echoed through the forest, the demon thankful that it only the two of them could hear it, Sesshomaru being a possessive creature, wanting to be the only one that could see her bare, to touch her, to kiss her, to be the only one that could hear her speak the words "I love you".

Her body arched off the ground, the demon trailing up her body to meet her lips, his fingers fluttering down her pale thighs to grip her hips, the young woman's toes arching in anticipation.

Sesshomaru's tongue resumed what he was doing, her body shuddering as she giggled from the feeling when his mouth teased her ticklish navel. Biting her lower lip, the amber eyes looked up to her, Rin unaware of how both seductive and innocent she looked at the same time.

Her body arched as she moaned when his lips pressed against her opening, his fingers curling around her thighs as the slender legs were over his shoulder as she arched into him, her hands gripping the grass as she revelled in her ecstasy.

Black hair moved in response to her head, her parted lips to the moon as she moaned and panted for air, her thoughts blank as she felt nothing but him.

"My Rin…"

The demon would probably never know how happy it made her to hear him, a regal demon Lord that was to live as a Spirit for as long as he wished, to call her, a human that would leave the others in a year's time after only one cycle, his. She knew he had his shortcomings, his cruel words and pride, but he was also loyal, and, just like his Sign, he had a kind heart, but only showed it to her. It made it all the more special for her, to know that he treasured her.

Her slim body was pulled up into his strong arms, their bodies pressed tightly together, Rin's flesh now red from exertion and sweating. The deep brown eyes flickered to meet the passionate amber before lips met lips and flesh once more, fingers roaming skin and digging into scalps. Breathing deeply, the young woman raised herself up on slender legs to hover over him, his own hands holding her body before she slowly encased him, the dark hair resting on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Rin…"

The lips pulled themselves into a soft smile as she looked up to him, her hands slipping from the tops of his biceps to cup his cheeks, her forehead touching his.

"I'm fine," she assured him quietly, "Sesshomaru," she kissed him gently, "I love you."

"And I you," his nuzzled the crook of her neck, "my beautiful mare."

Rin giggled quietly before she pulled herself up off his hips, her own moving to a pace set between them, the sounds of their breaths huffing and panting filling the area surrounding them, the young woman moaning breathlessly as she brought them both towards their pinnacle.

Her back touched the silken kimono as the demon took over the role, his body thrusting into hers with tenderness, wanting nothing but pleasure to course through her veins, never wanting her to shriek in pain or flinch away from him.

She cooed and sighed, her nails digging into his sinewy muscles, her lust-filled amber eyes flickering open to look up at the demon above her, his own chest heaving as he panted with his mouth open. Looking down at her, the demon lowered his lips to the crook of her neck, her neck arching to adhere to his wordless request, her fingers digging into the back of his hair while her other hand wrapped around his strong shoulders, her arms pressing the strong demon to her.

There was no chill the air despite it being the winter months, their heated flesh all the other needed to keep warm, the water on Rin's body mixed with sweat and Sesshomaru's saliva and did nothing to cool them.

"_Ah… hah… Se… Sesshomaru!"_

The young woman was nearing her peak, it was evident to the demon's eyes and body, hers arching like a taunt bow into his, every touch of her skin set his on fire, his lips wanting to ravish every inch of flesh on her, to mark it as his own.

Hissing escaped his lips as her nails dug into him harsher than before, her breathing became more erratic and her cries and pleads became almost wanton and needing, a need Sesshomaru felt compelled to fill. His own need for her was greater than he could ever have imagined, and one that he doubted he'd ever satisfy, even if he could have her for all eternity.

"Rin," he panted, his breath lingering on the shell of her ear, "my Rin…"

Her body tightened around him as she reached her height, the demon groaning her name as he released inside her body, their bodies panting in exertion as they basked in the aftermath. Slowly, almost with effort, the young woman disentangled herself from the demon, her back lying on the soft cloth, her head turned to her cheek as she tried to regain her breath, her demon lover curling beside her.

"Rin…"

The young woman turned to look at him, her brown eyes searching his amber orbs as she was pulled to his chest, her head and hand on his shoulder, her thumb rubbing lovingly over his collarbone.

"Am…" she started, swallowing thickly as she searched for her words, "am I… wrong… to want to stay here after my cycle in through?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, her eyes averting his as she blushed in embarrassment, the flushing cheeks indistinguishable from the warmth of her body from their sex.

"Perhaps," the demon whispered, "but… so am I, as I want you to stay here, with me…"

"Don't tempt me," Rin murmured, "it sounds idyllic… perfect."

"If I am with you, than it is," Sesshomaru confessed, his own endurance and strength failing him as he fell under sleep's warm embrace along with the beautiful young woman he loved so dearly.

It was Sesshomaru who woke second, his mind groggy and body weary. Reaching slowly for who he thought lay beside him, Sesshomaru was surprised when his fingertips brushed against nothing but the soft petals of a tiny flower. Sitting up, he looked down at the flower, his fingers gently pulled up the Orchid by its stem, the purple bleeding into white, the flower's touch as soft as the skin of the young woman he adored.

She was not far from him, her body clad in his white and red kimono, her legs dipped into the water, her eyes looking into the pool of water.

"Rin…"

Her head turned to look at the demon, his hakama over his legs as he joined her.

"It's the new year," she whispered, her eyes looking to the rising sun while his followed, "my year."

"It is," he agreed softly, "Happy New Year, My Rin."

"Happy New Year, Sesshomaru," the young woman replied, her eyes turning to smile up at him before to the sky, her fingertips extending to capture the first fallen flake.

"Will we meet again...?"

Had his ears been dull, he would not have captured the soft whisper. Turning to her, he watched as her eyes watching the white flakes sizzle and disappear before even touching the water.

"We will," the demon told her assuredly, his hand covering hers, "we still have a year together," his nose touched hers, "a year I will cherish."

"And then we'll be apart," she finished quietly.

"Not forever," he promised, "I will follow you, to the ends of the earth and back again, I will follow you."

Rin smiled at his words, her heart lifting in warmth and love.

"Not if I find you first," the young woman teased, their fingers intertwining as she squeezed his hand tightly.

The ceremony for the New Year had been bittersweet for the demon, Rin having never looked more beautiful than she did then. Her body was clad in soft yellows and rich purples, deep orange and yellow marigolds and purple jasmines dotted throughout the silk, her hair off her face but still free down her back, a white Calla lily holding up the side of her hair. She was made up, pale colours on her lips and eyes only serving to heighten her beauty and effervescence. Normally, the young woman shone brighter than the sun, but tonight, she seemed to bathe others in her light and radiance.

From that night onward, he knew their days were numbered. Because of her duties, she needed to spend more time away from him, the demon watching as she splendidly, her helping others to grow and care for one another, some business did well and thrived on their own while she tried to aid those that seemed to struggle. There were times she seemed overwhelmed, and he would be there to soothe and encourage her, as she was there to comfort him during times when he seemed overwhelmed.

The year spent forward too fast for either of them, her heart quivering as she needed to pass the year to the Sheep, the celebration spent beside Sesshomaru and her night spent in his bed, her body curling next to his, the two lovers treasuring the precious few moments they had together.

Though he knew she was no longer there, Sesshomaru did not want to open his eyes to confirm it, him wanting to remain in ignorance for a moment longer. Forcing himself to break the illusion, his amber eyes opened to nothing more than a small Calla Lily, the exact flower she had worn in her hair.

"I will wait for you, my Rin," he solemnly promised once more, his hands taking the flower to the bowl of water that he had placed the Orchid in, both flowers pristine and untainted, just like she was.

His promise was kept many years later.

It was in her twenty-fourth year did the memories resurface, every night her dreams consumed with images of the handsome and strong demon. Every night she woke confused and even more so when she discovered she was crying. It was no different on New Year's, her mind was still buzzing as she made her way up to the shrine; unlike most, the small shrine she frequented was not a bustle of activity, it's rustic and humble charm not as attractive to others as the grander ones.

She was not three feet from the shine when something caught her eyes, her brown orbs widening at the sight of the white orchid intertwined with a white Calla lily, both their petals almost blending with the snow that had fallen around it, it was a miracle she had seen it at all.

Trembling fingers reached for the flowers, her hand bringing it to her chest as she gently stroked her fingertips overtop of the petals, her heart hammering at the softness of them.

"Sesshomaru…"

"You called for me, my Rin?"

She turned to the deep voice that had answered her whisper, her brown eyes wide and her jaw slack as she saw the other standing behind her, the snow falling gently around him. His amber eyes were soft as his smile was, the long black coat a stark contrast to his silver-white hair that moved with the gentle breeze.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin murmured, "Sesshomaru!"

The demon was warm as she flung her arms around him, tears slipping from her orbs as she buried her face in his shoulder, his strong arms wrapping around her slim waist and pulling her in tightly.

"I missed you," the young woman whispered, "I missed you…"

"I've missed you too," he gently pulled back to look at her, joy shining in his eyes as he lowered his lips to kiss hers, "Happy New Year, my love, and many more to come."

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? When they have the polls up, I'll post it here!**


End file.
